


Without Words

by Sapphic Nerd (bdubs1102)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, NWSL, One-Shot, Orlando Pride, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdubs1102/pseuds/Sapphic%20Nerd
Summary: After a devastating Playoff loss for the Orlando Pride, Ashlyn and Ali help each other cope.





	Without Words

Thunder rumbles overhead as Ali stares out at the churning sea. Dark clouds creeping closer seem fitting for the somber mood. In the distance, a lone figure sits idly atop a longboard, floating back and forth above the waves. Ali watches and waits, knowing Ashlyn has to work through things on her own. She would come in when she was ready. With a bone-weary sigh, Ali turns from the wooden porch and heads back into the small beachside cottage. 

Ashlyn feels feels cold drops of water hitting her exposed face and neck, shaking her out of her stupor. Glancing around, she realizes all of the other beach-goers have headed in for the night and judging by the increasing volume of thunder, she probably should, too. With some effort, she works lays her exhausted body back down on her board, paddles, and catches one last wave back to shore. 

Back at the cottage, Ashlyn drops her board on the front porch and strips off her rash guard, hanging it over the railing. There’s a fresh towel and a bucket of clean water waiting by the door. Inside, she can hear the shower running and knows Ali must have started it for her when she saw Ashlyn coming in. She rinses the sand off her feet in the bucket and dutifully strips the rest of her wet clothes off just inside the door, throwing them back outside to be dealt with later. 

Trudging inside, Ashlyn feels her heart swell as she enters the bathroom where Ali has turned the lights down low and left a few scented candles lining the countertop and shower ledge, giving the room a quiet, soft, flickering glow. She drops the salty towel in a hamper and steps into the warm shower spray, groaning in appreciation when the heavy stream hits the tired muscles of her back. 

A few minutes later, Ashlyn smiles softly as she hears the bathroom door open and soft feet pad into the room. The curtain pulls back slightly and strong arms wrap around her middle as Ali’s body molds into her own. Ashlyn lifts her hands and places them on top of Ali’s, gripping tightly. She feels soft lips press into her spine, then Ali’s head lean against her as they use each other’s weight to support themselves. 

Neither of them says a word. They don’t need to. The weight of the day is ever present all around them. They lost. They made it all the way to the Playoffs and choked. 2-1 would have been a respectable way to go, but as the last few of the 90 minutes rolled by, Portland managed to get two more past Ashlyn into the net, leaving Orlando with a devastating 4-1 outcome. 

Ali releases her hold on Ash and gently begins massaging shampoo into her hair, continuing the rub down her neck and across her broad shoulders. Ashlyn rinses the soap off, then turns around to return the favor. Their hearts are heavy, but their love for each other is true. She counts her blessings for having Ali here in Florida now to celebrate the wins and help carry some of the burden of the losses. 

They wrap each other in fluffy towels and dry the moisture from their skin, both selecting faded sweatpants and hoodies from drawers in the room. Together, they move to the kitchen, heat up warm drinks, then snuggle up on the couch facing the big bay window where they can watch the lightning dance on the ocean. Ali cuddles into Ashlyn’s side and plants a gentle kiss on her cheek before laying her head on the Keeper’s chest. Ashlyn wraps a long arm around Ali, pulling her closer and drops a kiss on her still-damp hair. 

Together, they wait for the storm to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: sapphicnerd1


End file.
